Time Will Wait For Us
by Simlead
Summary: My Ship day contribution and part of the S/J Made Up Episodes Project (both on GW). Rated T for safety and future chapters. 'They should've known that they were walking into trouble when the town went 'poof'. But Jack made a joke and they chose to ignore it. Now they're trapped and time will wait for no man... Right'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, everyone! :) This is my fic contribution to Ship Day over on Gateworld. It's just the start, there will be more chapters. And, as well as being a Ship Day story, this is also part of the Sam/Jack Made Up Episodes Project. Basically, the S/J shippers on GW's S/J appreciation thread came up with an 'abc' list of ideas for shippy stories. This was under 'T', naturally. It isn't placed in any particular season of SG-1 but it must be one where Sam, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c are SG-1. And S/J _aren't _together at the start. I think that covers everything, so I own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was bizarre. Actually, no - bizarre didn't even cover it. When Jack had received the file, he'd pinched himself at least ten times (his biceps were still sore). Not only had the planet been briefly visited by SG-3 _months _ago, which didn't explain their sudden need to revisit, but the population previously found there vanished along with their village (or so their pre-mission probe said).

"Maybe they just moved house," he'd suggested - the eyebrows had raised en masse. So he'd gone away and devoted the remainder of his time before the mission to producing inventive ways to pass the time. However, as he made his way along the SGC's corridors, he started to doubt how well-prepared he was. The Gateroom doors retracted in front of him and he strode inside, picking out the forms of his team as he went. Teal'c was facing away from him, deep in conversation with someone in the Control Room, while Sam and Daniel were engaged in their own discussion. Sam tapped the archaeologist on the shoulder and motioned in Jack's direction with a little wave. Jack bowed his head curtly, approaching the three as they grew closer together.

"Morning, folks. It's still morning, right?" he asked, glancing in Sam's direction for confirmation. The blonde turned her wristwatch towards him. "11am. Nice. We should be back just in time for tea!"

"I believe it's called lunch, O'Neill," Teal'c corrected him - with a hint of amusement.

"Nah, buddy. It's a pun. Pretty rubbish one, though," Jack shook his head and chuckled. He ran a hand through his hair before he directed another sentence at the rest of the group. "Everybody ready? Sidearms, jackets... Guts?"

"I think I'd know if I lost my guts, Sir," Sam rolled her eyes (but winked when their companions weren't watching). "Anyway, we better clear the ramp. They'll be dialling the Gate soon."

Jack followed her down the ramp, still watching curiously for any sign of the tongue-in-cheek Sam he'd just encountered. Much to his chagrin, she made no further appearances - even as the first few chevrons locked. They remained in companionable silence while the sequence continued, components illuminating in turn. The silver circle whined before a sea of blue sprung up, taking a moment to settle. Then it filled the Gateroom with a familiar glow. Sam blinked several times, marching towards the wormhole with her three colleagues. The odd sensation, to which she'd almost become desensitized, seized the four of them and deposited the intrepid explorers on the planet ahead. Fresh air was the first thing that found them - a humbling warmth diluted by breeze. Green pastures stretched ahead of them, outlined by a thick band of entangled trees and a dirt track that split three ways. Out of place shoes crumpled the emerald blades as they trudged away from the deactivating wormhole.

"I'd say we're not in Kansas anymore but... Well, you get the idea," Jack jested, earning a raised eyebrow from Sam (he was sure it was saying 'seriously'). "Right, folks, I suggest we split up - Carter, you're with me. Daniel, Teal'c, you go and look behind the gate."

"And where are _we_ going, Sir?" his partner asked him as their teammates trekked off in the opposite direction. Her commanding officer shrugged indifferently.

"Over the hills and far away," was his sardonic reply, causing her to burst into a fit of uncharacteristic giggles with joy bubbling up in her tone.

"I can't wait..." she tossed back and tugged her jacket off, shedding a layer and leaving her skin at the mercy of the scorching sun. Jack smuggled a glance at her - conscious of his vision resting on her, she beamed at the rebellious streak of pleasure it gave her.

"How do you think it happened, then? You know, how does a whole town go 'poof'?" he quizzed her, entirely ready for a long string of technobabble and theorising.

"I...don't know," Sam answered. Jack did a double take, staring at her. "What?!"

"Just expected some massive speech, I guess," he explained to her a little sheepishly. "You know - 'this _could've _happened but, then again, it _might've _been _this_'."

"Really, Sir? I mean, do I actually go on that much?" she watched his features in anxiety, waiting for his reply.

"Carter, no, I can't-"

"Sir, please, just tell-" she insistently pleaded, only to be cut off.

"Carter, listen," he interjected. Sam placed her hands on her hips, taking up stance and halting their steady hike up the hill. It was then, when she shifted in front of him, that he noticed the structure in the distance.

"Jack?" she prompted him. He raised his hand, gesturing ever-so-slightly forward with his head. Realising his intention, she spun around to face that way. "What the... How?"

Before them stood the very village they knew to be eradicated.

* * *

Jack's jaw hung loose. How was it possible? He snapped his mouth shut as Sam whipped her head back in his direction. At her questioning gaze, he simply lifted his shoulders.

"I don't suppose you have any idea, Carter?" he sounded semi-hopeful - his second in command figured that he was bracing himself for her next statement.

"I hate to repeat myself but I don't know. No idea at all, Sir..." she huffed, visibly deflating as the explanations wormed away from her grasp. "Sorry, I'm just not thinking straight today."

"Don't push yourself - it's confusing. And that's coming from someone who's not even _thinking_ about it," he quipped. "I suppose we should report back in and let 'em know what we've got."

Signalling her agreement, she turned tail and began to stumble back down the grassy mound. She looked upwards, chest heaving as she inhaled, the pastel blue sky seemed further away than it'd been previously. As though an invisible barrier was separating her from it. She was standing at the bottom of a pit and looking upwards, almost.

_Odd, _she mused inwardly. _I'll have to mention it when we report in._

"What're you thinking, Carter?" he broke into her train of thought. After a moment, he amended with, "in English."

"The sky doesn't look right. See?" Sam pointed to the cloudy expanse above them. Jack appeared taken aback - nevertheless, he aligned his eyesight with her finger.

"Yeah, weird. Just tell the guys back at the SGC, deal? Only, my days of growing wings and flying are over..." he attempted to brush it off and inserted some humour into the situation. Although still apprehensive, Sam quieted and Jack increased his pace. He wandered a few yards ahead of her, feet usurping the dirt as they made boot-shaped impressions in the brown substance. His teammate observed him from behind until he stopped to right the laces of his boot - she tilted her head to the side and scrambled to a halt to maintain their distance. In a few seconds, they were off again and Sam returned to contemplating his behaviour in their earlier conflict about her 'explanations'.

_Why wouldn't he tell me? I mean, it can't be because he's my friend, right? Teal'c and I are friends but he'd be brutally honest, _she shook her head, hoping to dislodge the thoughts plaguing it. Though, she needn't have worried; if that hadn't done it, the crush of the sudden solid object that rushed up against her would have. It was slightly taller than her, oddly shaped and strangely...squishy. Sam frowned.

"Ouch," it grunted.

_So it talks, _she noted. _Three guesses who it is._

"Hey, Carter, not that I don't appreciate you being friendly but can you...you know...get off me?" at his words, a blush snuck onto her cheeks. Cautiously, she placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed herself up. "Thanks."

"Sorry. Why did you stop walking? Is something wrong?" she enquired. Jack gave her a perplexed look.

"Stop walking... Carter, are you sure you didn't bump your head on my shoulder blade or something? I didn't stop walking, something...stopped me," he told her despite how the improbability grew with every word he spoke. "Wait a minute..."

He reached out for the space where he'd come to an abrupt standstill. Palm spread flat-out, it met resistance all of a sudden. Looking over his shoulder at Sam, Jack waved at it with his other hand. The astrophysicist simply looked abashed.

"Well, can your hand go through it?" she put forward, watching as he pressed further against the mysterious force to no avail. "Hmm, let me try over here."

Just a few steps away, she mimicked his actions. When she received the same response, she scowled and dropped her arm back to her side.

"You think it goes all the way round?" Jack asked her, his features adopting a worrisome countenance. Sam bit her lip at the thought - she nodded slowly, though she only seemed half-certain. So Jack seized his radio and scrambled desperately to contact the rest of his team. "Daniel, Teal'c, do you read?"

Static ground from the device.

"I repeat, _do you read?_"

The grating sound continued. He released the radio. Sam's heart thudded murderously against her ribcage when their eyes locked. She stepped closer, drawing on the security of proximity.

"So we're stuck here," she voiced. Jack grasped her shoulder with one hand.

"Still got to check how far it goes, come on," he corrected and turned her by the shoulder. Allowing herself to be led a little of the way before her legs took on a life of their own, she couldn't help but doubt his words.

_Does he really believe that? _her mind babbled as doubt laced her thoughts. _What mess have we got ourselves into, Jack?_

* * *

**A/N: Now, I want to apologise for certain random dialogue filling this chapter and how short it was - I had little to go by and I didn't want the first chapter to 'rush into things'. I want this to be a big fic with any luck. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed it. :) Positive or constructive reviews are welcome but no flames. ;P Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I ****_strongly _****apologise for this update being nearly a month after the previous one. D: I really do. And no, I wasn't counting. I'm just going by the fact that Ship Day was the 28th of July and I wrote this some time before that. Anyway, I'm back. There's nothing much to say here, except that this chapter will be a little small too (I have future plans that will constitute larger chapters, I tell you), so - I own nothing (including my sanity). Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

"That's it." Jack sighed, turning to Sam. "It's a perfect circle."

"Are you absolutely sure we've been all way round?" Her tone was hopeful, the corners of her mouth dipping. Her companion nodded his affirmative and gave her a sympathetic look. They stood there for a few moments, hair untouched by non-existent wind, and attempted to cool themselves under the rays of the sun. At last, Sam spoke, "So we're stuck. The radios are out and there's a single hole in whatever...this is. It's getting dark - we need to do something?"

"Already?" he queried as he glanced up at the sky in concern. It had turned a deep blue - not quite enough to be labelled 'pitch black' but certainly post-sunset. "I guess we could head down to the village."

"The way I see it, there's only one other choice and that's taking our chances in the forest," Sam stated. She eyed the village at the corner of her vision. "Let's go."

Without further discussion, they began to trek down the green slope towards the dense crowd of earthy buildings. The ground formed a steep slope, which stretched into a cone, and collided with the valley below to cradle the settlement. Little bolts of light peppered the vision.

"Street lamps?" Sam proposed, stealing a peek at her commanding officer. The aforementioned man shrugged.

"Guess we'll just haver to find out."

Jack's boot stumbled uneasily onto the cobbled street at the verge of the area, earning the attention of several passing villagers. One plump, red-faced woman in a ghastly dress took one look at Sam's attire and let out a snort of disapproval. She was met with an _equally_ condescending reaction. A man in a beige suit (made of material that _had _to be uncomfortable) hobbled up to them. His arms extended at either side and a glowing smile took his lips captive.

"Welcome, strangers. Welcome to our home - ten naette. Or, as we rather ridiculously say, 'the net'."

Jack frowned then took a cautious step forward. "We're passing through, some others dressed like us came and had a little chat with just your elders. It was a few months ago."

"No." The man shook his head. "I'm an elder and I clearly remember a visit a few days ago. Anyway, why go? Stay for our feast!"

"We'd love to but we have to get home first," Sam told them.

"Please, join us." A thin girl joined his protests, holding a dark-skinned hand. The astrophysicist chewed her lip. She looked from one villager to the next - careful to avoid the gaze of the plump woman.

"Is there something you're not telling us? Listen, we mean you no harm. All we want is to travel back home through the ring past that hill. Afterwards, our leader can give us permission to attend your feast. If that's what you want..." She sighed and gave them a wary look.

"H-home?" the elder in the suit stuttered. He peered at his neighbours - first the woman then the girl, who worked her flimsy shoe into the sand. Upon returning his attention to them, his features wore a sorrowful expression. "You can't."

* * *

Brow furrowed, Jack's mouth dropped into a perfect 'O'. His brain had been chugging along to find the root of their mysterious behaviour, when it slammed into the newfound fact.

"Oh, come on! And how do you know that?" he challenged.

"As much as I'd like to doubt it too, it's been this way for a long time. Well, a long time for _us._" His words made the pair raise their eyebrows simultaneously. "As I was saying, this village and the strip of forest that serves as our food source are both contained by a time field."

"A time dilation field?" Sam queried. Wrapping an auburn strand around her finger, the girl opened her mouth.

"If that's what you call it. Time outside this place goes about twenty times faster than in here. A year of our time is twenty of yours," she paused, sucking in a hesitant breath, "but it hasn't always been like that. It wasn't there when your friends came to the village. It came shortly after and only a handful of days have passed."

"So we're _stuck here?_" Jack scowled and watched as the bystanders offered him sympathy and quiet condolences. His eyes hardened; neither could make an impression on the frustration coursing through him.

"Please, before you do anything rash, have something to eat and give yourself time to think," the chubby man insisted. Moments crawled by as Jack was fixated on some point in the sky, lips fastened tightly.

"Jack."

He blinked and his vision flitted over to Sam. Her demeanour was unwavering, tugging at him with metaphorical hands to bring him over to her way of thinking. The stubborn part of him took one last stab at domination before it retreated.

"Fine. We'll stay," he caved. "Any way we can help? Might as well do something now we're here."

"Ah, yes. If your companion would like to help our kitchen staff out - just down the road and to the right - and you'd kindly call on our builders, who are just to the right, that'd be wonderful. They may even have space for you to busy yourselves with their duties during the day." The suited male smiled and gestured down the street. "Follow me."

_Here, _Jack thought as he obeyed the two-word order. _That just became the magic word..._

* * *

Sam approached the building slowly - anything with that much steam puffing out of every orifice couldn't be safe. When she stepped inside, her lashes had to bat against each other numerous times to digest the hectic scenario which she'd just plunged herself into. Condensation trickled off everything (including the people) and a thick cloud of gas threatened to choke her from overhead. Women and poor dressed minors hot-footed about, carrying baskets and tins and all sorts of strange culinary equipment. Nobody seemed to notice the swan that had entered the flock of ugly ducklings.

"Hello?" Her feet took a short while finding their balance on the damp tiles as a colourfully dressed boy, who looked as though he was yet to hit puberty, navigated his way over to her.

"You're new, right?" He paused for a moment, waiting for any sudden answers, then chuckled. "Nervous? Don't be! We're just finishing up here. You can help me carry the fruit baskets down to the village square - they have this massive table and the meat is delicious. Oh, and the stuff Ma bakes is yummy too!"

"Excuse me, but who's Ma?" Sam probed. The boy padded over to the counter nearest them, scooped up an armful of cargo and dumped two baskets into her arms.

"Have you seen a lady that's pink _all _the time?" He looked up at her as they headed for the door. Sam nodded as he exited first.

"I think so. Is she a bit..." Sam surveyed their surroundings. Confident no one would overhear her, she turned back to him. "Is she a bit 'wide'?"

The boy burst out laughing - he clutched the edge of the woven basket to steady his shaking body. "Yes, she is. She's not a pretty sight but she bakes some amazing things. We call her Ma because no one really knows her name. Maybe she doesn't like it. All I know is that she doesn't have any proper name that we _know _- like mine's Lee and my last name is Kansu."

"I see," she murmured. They paced steadily down the street, almost taking up all the width of the pathway. "Do you have these feasts a lot?"

"Only every Saturday."

"Saturday... Huh, it definitely wasn't Saturday when I got here. And what's with it getting dark so quickly?" At last, they reached the square and Lee plopped his baskets down, spaced out on the first half of the long oak table.

"Well, I guess we're still at 'last night'. In a way - and in terms of daylight. Our last scientist thought that it was because the bubble was slowing down the daylight that got in. So it'll seem fine to us but we'll get everything so much later than the people on the outside... Talking of the outside, what do we look like from out there?" Lee watched her with curious eyes.

"Err, nice. Normal. Where's this scientist?" Now _her _curiosity was peaked - someone who had more than dancing and feasts in mind was still around?

"Oh, he's dead," the child informed her casually, plucking the luggage from her arms and proceeding to mirror his own setup. Sam sighed.

_Well, there goes that, _she mused internally. A crowd began to form around the wooden surface as the kitchen staff arranged their work ready for the meal. In that moment, she could see the reasons for Jack's aversion to the situation with perfect clarity.

The meal was uneventful despite the company Sam kept. Jack sat on one side and Lee occupied her other. Her stomach was full to bursting and her skull throbbed; she never knew young men could talk so much in between bites of their food. Upon her older companion's insistence, they had started to extricate themselves from the scene and head away to find their room. Although, due to the persistence of his younger rival, their party soon grew to three. Lee waved to Jack ecstatically and began to chat to them eagerly.

"Hi! I thought I'd help you find your room, those were pretty lousy instructions the elders gave you," he babbled, bobbing along to keep up with them. He pointed down an even thinner alley. "Follow me, you're just through here."

The two did as they were told and tailed the boy until they reached a doorway. He stopped in front of it.

"It's just in here. You get the whole place and there's some money in there, so you can buy some clothes to fit in better. Don't worry about food, it's all shared evenly here."

"Th..anks," Jack mumbled as Lee produced a single key from his pocket, and handed it over. "And for those too. Before you, err, leave - I've got one more question."

Lee nodded vigorously and held his hands in front of him, waiting for the quiz.

"Is there really no way to get out here? I mean, hasn't anybody tried?" At his question, the juvenile took an abrupt interest in the ground. "What?"

"They've tried. But lots of people die. Don't try, please, you're good people. I'd hate it if something happened to you." He shot a glance at Sam. "And, besides, it's not really allowed..."

And, with that, he left them to gaze after him and question just _what_ they'd stumbled into.

* * *

**A/N: How did that seem? I hope it's the kind of second chapter you were all looking for. :) Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!**


End file.
